One Shot
by Snuffles4Eva
Summary: 'Give in' whispered Harry - A small collection of canon one shots that aren't worthy to be their own story - HG, RHr, LJ, RS, etc etc


**One Shot**

**By**

**Snuffles4Eva**

**A/N: Man! I am churning these out today!**

**I think this is just going to be a collection of oneshots that are canon (Obviously. I don't currently support any other pairings, and I don't think this view is going to change any time soon), and I don't think are long enough/worthy enough to be their own little story, and so thus are going to be here. **

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Not even the songs. Whoop whoop!**

Harry James Potter stepped off the last step on his stairs into his hallway one Saturday morning, hearing sounds of music floating through the house.

Curious, he followed his ears, and, with the help of his well-honed Auror senses soon found the source of the noise.

'Heeeey! Heeey Baby! Huu, Haa!' he watched as his wife spun around the kitchen, singing her heart out to the radio. He smiled to himself.

'I wanna know, oooo oh oh' she missed the edge of the table by an inch 'If you'll be my girl!'

She grabbed the spatula, and put it to her mouth like a microphone 'Heeeey! Heeey Baby! Huu Haa! I wanna know ooo, oh oh, if you'll be my girl' He was familiar with this song – it was one of his wife's favourites. He didn't know why. Leaning against the doorway, he watched his beautiful wife laugh and sing along to the radio, striking some of the most ridiculous poses he had ever seen. He chuckled to himself as she knocked everything off of the table by a particularly sweeping hand gesture. Quickly grabbing his wand, he discreetly moved everything out of the way, and turned the hob off so she wouldn't suffer a third degree burn.

As she spun around to face the doorway, he quickly dove behind the wall – she would stop if she thought he was watching.

'When I saw you walking down the street!' she practically yelled into the spatula-turned-microphone. She wasn't too bad at singing, he supposed.

'I said that's the kind of girl I'd like to meet!' her trademark Weasley hair swirling around her head, chocolate eyes dancing with joy, she looked positively enticing. Harry thought it was soon his turn to join in.

'She's so pretty, looks just fine' he sung in his deep voice. Ginny spun around faster than a shot. 'Harry!' she squealed.

'I wanna make her mine, all mine!' he caught Ginny up in his arms, and spun her again 'Heeey! Heeey Baby! Ooo, ahh!' he winked at her 'I wanna know ooo, ooo, If you'll be my girl'

Ginny grinned. 'Silly boy' she muttered. He carried on.

'Heeey! Heeey Baby! Ooo, Ahh! I wanna know ooo, ooo' he spun both of them around, gradually leaving the kitchen 'if you'll be my girl!' The sounds of the radio faded until he could hear them no longer, as he left the kitchen, and pushed Ginny onto a sofa in their living room.

'Harry!' she said again. He bent down and kissed her, deeply. She broke the kiss.

'Harry James Potter!' she began, half- heartedly 'How many times have I told you to not sneak up on me in the kitchen?'

'I don't know' he replied, vaguely, currently nuzzling her neck, biting her shoulder.

'I could have hurt myself! And can you stop distracting me?!' she cried, as he gently kissed his way up to her ear, nibbling on the lobe gently.

'Why? It's working isn't it?' he muttered back, paying her ears special attention.

'Yes…' she murmured, her eyelids slowly shutting . He smirked against her skin. 'I mean no!' her eyes snapped open.

'_Give in_' whispered Harry

'_Never' _she whispered back. She could feel him smirking, and internally groaned. He was as arrogant as. She was in trouble.

His finger gently ghosted over her stomach. If she didn't stop him soon then she would surely lose. Flipping him over, she sat on top of him. She lent down and licked behind his ear. His eyes slowly slid shut too. Her fingers trailed under his shirt, onto his stomach, and she thanked Merlin for Auror training. Biting his ear, she heard him moan. Grinning to herself, she kissed him deeply, before jumping off of the sofa and hurtling into the kitchen. Locking the door, she heard the radio playing.

Harry Potter rushed to his kitchen door, to find it locked. Through the door he heard the sound of his wife singing.

'Oops.. I did it again'

…

**A/N; Love it, hate it, confused by it? **

**Hope you review!**

**Snuffles4Eva**


End file.
